The Trilogy of A Silver Christmas
by Drag0nshr1ne
Summary: 3 chapters! A fic based on Silver's Birthday and Christmas life in 2014! K for future mild violence.
1. Mission: Surprise Plan

It was Christmas Eve! All of the Dex holders but Silver are getting ready for the holidays.

Silver walked around Viridian City, looking for Blue.

"Blue! Where are you?" Silver shouted.

"Oh Silver!" Blue saw him and walked up to him.

"So, what are you doing today?" Silver asked.

"I'm getting ready for the Christmas Eve party today. Its at 7:30." Blue lied it was at 7:00. But that was part of her plan. Silver wasn't very aware of her plans.

"Okay. I'll meet you there. Bye." Silver said and then left.

Blue got her Pokegear and called Red.

*riiiing riiiing*

"Hello?" Red answered.

"Its Blue. Is everything ready?" Blue asked.

"Yep! All set. So come over in two hours."

"'Kay. See you."

"Bye." Then Blue hanged up.

"This is going to be the best surprise ever." Blue said to herself.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter of the Silver Christmas Trilogy I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry since this was so short. The next chapter will come out tomorrow, so stay tuned!**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Birthday Surprise

As all of the dex holders but Silver arrive at Blue's house, they were getting ready for Silver's surprise birthday.

"Don't you dare spike our drinks like you did last time." Sapphire said to Blue.

"She has unlimited blackmail now!" Gold shouted.

"Relax. I'm not going to spike the drinks. Besides, Yellow took my alcohol away." Blue said.

"You can't spike the drinks anymore! Its really bad." Crystal said.

"But its fun. You and Gold had your kiss moment." Blue laughed and Gold and Crystal blushed.

"SHUT UP! Yeesh. Did you got the cake Ruby?" Emerald asked.

"Yes. And I got him a new outfit! He looks so borning in his usual attire." Ruby said.

"I doubt that he's going to wear that..." Pearl said.

"I want *munch munch* to eat the cake now." Diamond said.

"Just wait until Silver-senpai arrives Dia." Platinum said.

"Silver is going to be so proud of me!" Blue said.

"Pesky woman... Red check if Silver is coming." Green said.

Red checked the window.

"Nope. Not yet." Red answered.

"We still have time to put up the decorations then." Yellow said.

So they finished up the last of the decorations until they heard the doorbell ring.

"Hide! Silver's here!" Blue shouted and whispered. She turned the lights off. The dexholders but Blue hid and Blue answered the door.

"Hi Silver! Come in." Blue said and Silver entered the house.

"Hi Blue. Where are the others?" Silver asked.

"Oh you'll see." Blue smiled and turned the lights on.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Silver!" Everyone but Silver shouted.

"A surprise birthday? For me?" Silver asked.

"You forgot that today was your birthday?" Gold asked and Silver punched him not too lightly.

"What was that for?!" Gold shouted.

"I didn't forget that today was my birthday, I just thought that it was a Christmas party." Silver said.

"It is. And its your birthday party also." Crystal said.

"Thanks guys." Silver said.

"LET'S PARTY!" Sapphire shouted.

They danced, sing, ate, drink, and then Blue ended up spiking the drinks. But the only one who drank them was Gold.

Then Silver recieved a letter from Green.

"You might want to see this." Green said and walked away.

Silver then opened the letter.

_Dear Silver,_

_I know that I'm not there to see you, but I want you to know that I will always love you even though you might hate me for my previous actions of being the leader of Team Rocket. But otherwise, I hope that you have a wonderful birthday._

_From, Your Father, Giovanni_

_P.S. I am traveling in the Unova region and competing in the Pokemon World Tournament. Merry Christmas._

Silver almost shed a few tears.

"I love you too dad..." That was all Silver said.

* * *

**I cried when I read the last moments of this chapter. I know, I'm the writer, but I can cry even though I wrote this. I hope you guys like the chapter. I'll see you in the final chapter that will conclude the Trilogy of A Silver Christmas. Bye!**

**Read and Review! Happy Birthday Silver! And Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukah to everyone!**


End file.
